


Silly Little Duck

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: NSFW, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Omorashi, Omovember, Other, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Day 6: Forced WettingThis is a largely nonsexual kink fic. Leave me alone.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Omovember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Kudos: 11





	Silly Little Duck

Day 5:Forced Wetting

The rules were already agreed upon when they set out to leave the house: 

Regular check in  
Anything Jay put in front of them, they would have to drink  
They could leave at any time  
They could request to go home at anytime   
The date would immediately be cut short once they used the bathroom

That last rule didn’t seem to be a problem, as Kigh had already resolved not to use any public restroom. Ever since being more and more androgenous with their appearance, public restrooms scared them. Or rather, the idea of being in a gendered restroom while gender non conforming made them wary. Especially considering who could be in the restroom and beng away from his partner. 

So, they just decided to let the date die after they got home and could use the bathroom. Or, as it was more likely, be forced to piss themself in the foyer. Not that that would be a bad thing. 

Still, the date and rules were set in place. And in all honesty, they were excited to go to a restaurant with their partner. 

In just a short while, the two were sat at a booth in a local diner. Jay chose to sit across from them, wearing an amused smile. “Are you ready?” 

Kigh nodded, “Yeah, I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” 

“Me too. I think this will be fun, but not insanely surprising.” 

They nodded, “Still, it’s nice to spend time with you.” 

“Yeah, and to make a special occasion to do that.”

The small talk continued until the waitress came around. Jay took charge, ordering for the both of them. “I’ll have the number five. So will they, but they’ll take it with coffee and I’ll just do water.” 

The woman nodded and left, leaving Kigh to squirm in their seat in the epitome of a nervous date.

Kigh reached out a hand, and jay quickly took it from across the table. She squeezed it gently with a soft smile. “We should paint your nails later. What color?” 

And just as the question was posed, Kigh answered, “Green.” 

“Okay, tell me if that changes at all.” She then brought their hand up to their lips. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

The waitress came back with the coffee and water. Immediately Kigh started drinking, though they grimaced. “I don’t like coffee black.” 

Jay rolled her eyes and handed over some creamer and sugar, “You can add things. You can also have my water.” She pushed it in front of them. 

It wasn’t so much of an offer, not now that was placed in front of them. No, now it was a request to drink. And so they did. 

That pattern repeated over the course of their lunch date. Jay would put drinks in front of them, and they would drink. 

Soon, their stomach was full and sloshing, but soon that liquid would all move south and settle heavily in their bladder. 

The bill was paid, and the two left, Kigh already starting to squirm slightly as they walked out. 

Jay held their hand tenderly as they walked out to the large park that was only a few blocks down. “I know it’s boring, but I just want to walk around and see the ducks.” 

Kigh’s hips swayed from side to side, “We didn’t bring anything to feed them with.” 

“No, but they have the food dispensers now, and I brought quarters.” 

They got a bit of duck food then stepped away from any crowds. Finally, they were far enough to speak plainly. “What color are you at?”

“Still green. I’m barely starting to enjoy this full bladder. You don’t have to worry.” 

“I know, but it’s been a while since we’ve done anything in public.” 

They hummed, “True, but I would tell you if anything changed.” And they started feeding the ducks. 

Again, the time ticked on. The pressure in their bladder keep increasing, with plenty of coffee and water flowing through their system.

It was only a matter of time before the pressure accumulated, pressing down. They squirmed even more as they stood, rubbing their thighs together with fervor. Yet, they knew no amount of movement would really help this tingle of need. Still, the movement seemed to be involuntary as their body tried anything to beg for release.

With a soft whine, Kigh reached down to put a hand between their thighs. The folds of their skirt did at least obscure the action to any outsiders, but there was no doubt that Jay saw it. 

She smiled, “Ready to start heading home?” 

They pouted, “Isn't that supposed to be my choice?” 

“Yes, but you’re already giving me so much control, why not that last bit.” 

“No, I get to decide when to piss my pants, thank you very much.” 

Jay chuckled and leaned in to kiss them, “Silly little duck. Still green?” 

“Yeah.” They slowly pulled their hand from between their thighs to grab more food, but as they did, a spurt broke loose. They stood ramrod straight, “Okay, I changed my mind, we should start heading home.” 

“Can you make it?” Jay immediately went in on the teasing.

They pressed their thighs together as the need grew, “If you keep flapping your mouth, no. Let’s go.” 

Jay started walking, “Are you sure you don’t want to just find a place out here to squat down and go tinkle?” 

They tugged at Jay’s hand. “No! I don’t want anyone to see, not to mention I’d be immediately arrested for indecent exposure.” 

“No, you could wander off, and with your skirt, you could just squat down and let go, no one could even see.” 

“Not now Jaaaay,” They whined and tugged again, “We need to get to the car so that you can drive me home.” 

She laughed lightly at her partner but still did comply as they went back to the car. 

Kigh didn’t bother buckling the seat belt. They just sat, hand shoved between their legs, hoping for any sort of pressure to hold back the flood. 

It was only a moment before they got back to the home, and Kigh hobbled into the house from the garage, still clutching their crotch. It was of no use. At this point, they were steadily leaking. 

As soon as they were inside the foyer, they bent and the wait, desperately clinging on to any semblance of dry pants. Pleadingly, they looked to Jay, “Where do you want me?” 

“What do you mean, young one? Didn’t you want to make it to the bathroom?” 

“Oh please, I don’t have enough mental power to play games. I know you want me to put on a show. Where?” They repeated their question. 

“Right here is good, honey.” 

They nodded and slowly stood up straight and removed their hands from their new home between his thighs. 

Despite the overwhelming pressure in their bladder, the whole wetting took just a second. It started as a slow trickle but slowly grew and grew. Soon, torrents of piss raced down their dark thighs. Bits of wetness seeped through their skirt where the fabric hit their pissy thighs, but the vast majority of pee fell to the tile.

A pale puddle quickly grew around their feet as they pissed, their face made up in pure bliss. 

After what seemed like forever, the stream finally trickled off, and they were left with the euphoric release and quickly cooling thighs. 

Jay stepped over and kissed them, “Beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
